


Saving Princess Mikey

by momiji_neyuki



Series: MCR One Shots [14]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Fluff, M/M, Not What You Expect, Princess/Daddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-12 23:09:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5684725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momiji_neyuki/pseuds/momiji_neyuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>”I’m supposed to be teaching them to be good Princesses, but I let this happen. How could I?”</p><p>”Baby, you couldn’t have known, especially if the boy never said anything. You have so many students and…”</p><p>”No, I’m a bad Princess and I need to fix this. Please please, help me Daddy? Help me make this right again?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saving Princess Mikey

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> So this one is a little off the beaten path for me. I had been reading all these Princess/Daddy fics and had gotten curious enough to try and write one. Once i started though, I found that my comfort level was pretty rough. Age play has never been a thing for me personally, so writing about it would be harder than some BDSM fic. Instead i decided to take a creative stance and try something a little different, you know my Way of thinking outside the box. 
> 
> So this is the result and I am pretty okay with it. I hope you are too.
> 
>  ~~One little twist. Can you guess who Mikey's Daddy is? First right answer gets a fic dedicated to them.~~ ^-^
> 
> Good luck! ^-^
> 
> Congrats to _***MilkyTeaChan***_ and _***Wescottwomen***_ for guessing correctly.
> 
> Mikey's Daddy is indeed Patrick. ^-^
> 
> Please enjoy guys! ^-^

”So are you ready, Kitten? A new crop of students for you to teach how to be perfect princesses like you.”

Gerard giggled and placed his foot gently on Frank’s thigh. Frank caressed the bare limb and then picked up the stocking and scrunching it down, slipped it on his foot and slowly unrolled it till it was sitting on Gerard knee like the other one. Gerard put his legs down and stood up. Frank got down on his knees and brought the stocking up to Gerard’s thigh and smoothed out the pink satin bow at the top. He did the same to the other one and then kissed right above them on the soft flesh. Gerard sighed; he loved being taken care of by his daddy like this. Frank stood up and picked up the baby doll style dress and as Gerard lifted his arms up Frank brought it over his head and pulled it down to just above the top of stockings. Just an inch of flesh still showed. Gerard twirled around and smiled as the dress swirled. He stopped and then slipped his black heels on.

”I will see you later after the opening ceremony, Daddy?”

”You got it, Princess.”

Gerard giggled as Frank winked at him and then sauntered out of the room. He picked up his glasses and his books and headed out to greet his pupils.

*

*

*

”Look at Mikey, he doesn’t get it.”

Mikey looked down at his feet, trying not to cry. The other boys were taunting him again. It wasn’t his fault though. His hands were cold and it made it hard to hold the ribbons. It didn’t matter anyway. He had no daddy to wear them for so why did he even bother trying to make himself look pretty.

”Here now, what’s going on here?”

The teacher came over and the other boys scattered.

”Mikey, what’s going on?”

And Mikey couldn’t hold it in anymore. He dropped to his knees sobbing and the satin ribbon that was barely in his hair fell out.

”Oh, sweetie, come on. Let’s get you back to your room.”

Mikey sniffed and nodded and grabbed his only stuffie and made his way out of the classroom. He walked down the hallway dragging it. As he crossed the field, making his way back to the dorms, he saw a few Princesses out for recess. They were playing jump rope and hopscotch. The last week when Mikey was jumping rope, he didn’t notice the lace was untied on his saddle shoe and he tripped and fell. He scraped his knee and started to cry. The other Princesses started laughing and making fun of him.

”Nice job, Princess Clumsy.”

”Yeah, no daddy wants a boy with ugly scraped knees.”

They taunted him till the bell rang and then they all ran inside leaving him there. He picked himself up and went back to his room. Mikey shed more tears as he opened the door to his room and walked in. His room looked like all of the other Princess rooms that he saw. It was the same pretty pink and had a nice bed and furniture, but the others had decorations all over and lots of stuffies and toys. Mikey didn’t. His last daddy was so angry at him that he dumped him off at the school saying that he was a lost cause and then never came back. The school took pity on him so they let him stay, but all the other Princesses knew about him and they called him the Pity Princess. He hated the name. Mikey crawled onto his bed and curled up in the corner. He leaned his head against the wall and cried himself to sleep.

* * *

Gerard waited in the elevator as it rose to the 5th floor. It had been ten minutes since he got the distressing call from another professor stating what happened to Mikey. Mikey was a special case that Gerard had chosen to accept at the school. One month after being here, he was abandoned by his horrible daddy and left with nowhere to live and no one to care for him. Gerard felt for the waif like creature so he decreed that Mikey would stay as a ward of the school. The professors did their best to protect Mikey, but the other students found out that he was a charity case and they taunted him over it. This was most unbecoming of a Princess and the professors did admonish the others, but over time, things get forgotten and professors move on and that was when the others struck again. Gerard had stopped into the nurse and gotten Mikey’s file. He had been there for several bumps and bruises, all the kind that a good daddy would take care of. None were self-inflicted thankfully, but that meant they came from accidents and bullying. Gerard hated to think that someone was being bullied in his school. He hated it. He had talked to Frank about it many times curled up on his lap, questioning if he was good enough to teach others.

_”Kitten, you are the best Princess anyone could want and I am proud to call you mine. There is no one out there better to teach than you how to be the perfect Princess.”_

Gerard took those words to heart and now he had a chance to prove it. The elevator arrived and he made his way down the plush carpeted hallway to the last room. When he arrived to Mikey’s door he gasped. Someone had painted on the door “Princess Pity’s Room”. Gerard felt bad that he was too busy doing administrative stuff to notice the neglect. He took a deep breath and knocked.

* * *

Mikey opened his eyes and yawned. A sound woke him up. He sat up and heard it again. He realized someone was knocking on his door. He was hesitant to open it since it was usually other boys playing mean pranks on him. Still, he got up taking his stuffie with him and touched the knob.

”Who is it please?”

”It’s Princess Gerard.”

Mikey gasped. No way the Princess of the school would he coming to see him. He was shaking now.

”H-How do I know you are telling the truth?”

Mikey was worried now, if it _was_ the Princess then he had just insulted him.

”How can I prove it to you?”

The voice seemed kind but Mikey was still wary.

”Tell me something about yourself please?”

Mikey still knew his manners. The voice on the other side chuckled.

”Well, how do you know that what I am telling you is the truth?”

Mikey thought. They made a good point. Mikey decided to take a chance and open the door. He still braced himself for anything.

”Hi there.”

Mikey looked up from his crouch and gasped. It was Princess Gerard.

”Oh my! I’m so sorry for not believing you. Please forgive me!”

Mikey dropped to his knees, whimpering a little from the scrapes that never really went away. He was looking down when he felt a gentle touch on his face.

”Hey, a Princess should never be sad.”

Mikey allowed his face to be lifted and saw the smiling face before him.

”I’m sorry.”

Gerard helped him up.

”There, that’s better.”

Gerard walked in and closed the door. He took in the room. It was sparse compared to the other rooms. He knew that it was the Daddys that were supposed to take care of the Princesses while they were in school.

”Would you like some tea?”

Gerard smiled that Mikey had such manners.

”That would be lovely, thank you, Mikey.”

Mikey blushed to hear his name and gestured for Gerard to sit at the little table he had set up. There were only two chairs cause it was only him and his stuffie.

”I’ll be right back.”

Gerard watched Mikey disappear and he leaned on the table and noticed how it wobbled a bit. He also noted that there were only two chairs when most of the other Princesses had four. He looked at Mikey’s bed and saw just one stuffie. It was torn in several places and restitched. It was also missing an arm. He looked around for any other stuffies but saw none. He also saw the toys and other fun things were missing.

”Here we are.”

Mikey brought out his tea set shaking slightly. It was on an old tray that the finish had come off of. His tea cups were faded and cracking. He set the tray down and placed a cup in front of Gerard and himself. He picked up the teapot but when he did the handle, which had been threatening to come off for months now, finally did. The water spilled out everywhere and Mikey stuttered out an apology as the ‘tea’ splashed onto Gerard’s lap.

”I-I-I-I’m so s-s-sorry.”

Mikey collapsed onto his knees again and cried.

”Oh, sweetie.”

Gerard was on the ground immediately. He knew that Mikey did not have much but he didn’t realize how little. He quickly typed out a text to Frank. He needed him on this one. Gerard stayed holding the crying boy till he fell asleep in his arms. It was not long after that there was a knock and the door opened.

”What the fuck?”

Gerard looked up at his Daddy as he assessed the situation.

”Oh, Kitten, you said it was bad, but…no Princess should live like this.”

”I’m supposed to be teaching them to be good Princesses but I let this happen. How could I?”

”Baby, you couldn’t have known, especially if the boy never said anything. You have so many students and…”

”No, I’m a bad Princess and I need to fix this. Please please, help me, Daddy? Help me make this right again?”

Frank leaned down and scooped the boy up. He was frail and hardly weighed anything.

”Are we taking him home?”

”Please, Daddy?”

Frank kissed the top of his Princess’s head and then the boy.

”Does he have a stuffie?”

Gerard picked up the tore up rabbit and Frank sighed.

”Bring it; he will want it when he wakes up.”

”Yes, Daddy.”

The two left the room, with Gerard locking the door behind him, and headed to Frank’s car. Gerard was determined to make all this right again. He was determined to save Mikey.

*

*

*

Mikey groaned as he woke up under the covers of his bed. They were warm and inviting and he didn’t want to open his eyes yet. He groped for his little alarm clock to see how much time he had left, but his nightstand was not there, just more bed. In fact, his bed was cozier than he remembered. There were more blankets and the mattress springs were not sticking up. Mikey opened his eyes and gasped. He was not in his bed. He was not even in his room. This room was beautiful. The bed was covered with stuffies and fluffy pillows that you can sink your face into. There were toys everywhere and a room that led off that Mikey could see was a playroom. This was the kind of room that he always dreamed of, but whose room was he in?”

”I see you are awake, little girl.”

Mikey looked up and saw a man standing at the doorway. His sleeves were rolled up and he was covered in pretty pictures. Mikey wanted to get a closer look. Still he didn’t know who this man was so he shrunk more in the pillows and pulled the covers up to his nose.

”Aww, you don’t have to be afraid of me. Look, look what I have for you.”

The man brought the hand that was behind his back out and Mikey saw his stuffie. He was all fixed!

”Bun Bun!”

Mikey made grabby hands and the man chuckled and handed it to him. He hugged the stuffie tighter than he had been able to in a long time without stuffing falling out of it.

”Thanks, Mister.”

”It’s okay, you don’t have to thank me.”

”Um…where am I?”

”You are in my Kitten’s room.”

”Oh.”

Mikey looked around.

”It’s a very pretty room. Did you get him all this stuff?”

”Yes, I like to buy pretty things for my Kitten and keep him happy.”

”That’s nice of you.”

”What about you, little girl? Don’t you have a Daddy to buy pretty things for you?”

Mikey looked down.

”My Daddy didn’t want me anymore. He said I was a bad kitten and that I didn’t make him happy.”

Mikey started to cry and the man opened his arms. Mikey instinctually moved in for the hug. He cried for everything he went through for the last three years. All the bullying, the failing, the loneliness. He cried till there were no more tears left.

”There there, feel better now?”

”Yes *sniff* sir.”

”Good. How about something to eat?”

At the mention of food Mikey’s tummy growled. He blushed and the man chuckled.

”Come on, little girl.”

He got off the bed and held out his hand. Mikey took it and he was gently helped off. He held the man’s hand as they left the room and went down the stairs. He marveled at how big the place was.

”Wow, this place is amazing!”

”Thank you.”

Mikey saw lots of guitars in plastic as they walked down a great hall.

”Do you play those?”

”I used to. Now they can’t be played anymore but my Kitten thought they were so pretty that I should still keep them.”

Mikey was led into a great room with a long dining table. On the end there was a silver dome covered plate. The man led him to the seat and pulled the chair out. He thanked him and the looked at his face in the dome. He made some funny looks and the man laughed.

”My Kitten does the same thing.”

He lifted the dome up and Mikey squealed, clapping his hands.

”Chicky nuggets and tater tots!”

Mikey picked up one of the nuggets and started to eat. The man sat at another chair and watched him.

”Where is your Kitten now, sir?”

”You can call me Frank.”

”Okay.”

Mikey shoved another nugget in his mouth.

”He had some important people to see. He will be back later.”

”Oh, okay.”

Mikey ate till he started to get thirsty.

”Can I have a drink?”

”What would you like?”

Mikey thought for a moment.

”Apple juice?”

”I had a feeling you would want that.”

Frank handed him a pretty sippy cup with a princess crown on it. Mikey smiled and took it, drinking it fast.

”Not so fast now, you will get a tummy ache.”

Mikey burped and giggled.

”Sorry, Mr. Frank.”

Mikey finished his nuggets and juice after that.

”Now how about you play for a bit while I go do some work.”

”Aren’t I going to get in trouble for missing school?”

”Nope, everything is taken care of.”

”Okay.”

Mikey was led to another room that had a big mirror.

”So you can play in here for a while and I will be in the room next to you. If you need anything, you just push this button okay?”

”Got it. Thanks, Mr. Frank.”

Frank ruffled the boy’s hair and then left the room. Mikey marveled at all the toys, but what he got most excited about was the coloring books. He picked up a few and a box of crayons and moved to the little table. There he sat and started to color.

* * *

”I don’t understand. Why would someone abandon a sweet boy like that?”

Frank and his friend were watching Mikey through the big window that was a mirror on his side.

”Your guess is as good as mine.”

”I read the file. It says that he was a discipline problem and didn’t listen. I can’t see evidence of that anywhere.”

”I have a feeling that this gentleman was anything but one. He probably abused the boy and did things to him that were wrong.”

”That would make sense.”

”So, do you think you would like to help him?”

”Well I want to meet him and talk to him first of course.”

”Of course.”

* * *

Mikey had just finished setting up his tea party when he realized that Bun Bun was not there. He left him in the bedroom. Mikey looked at the button that Mr. Frank told him to press but he didn’t want to bother him. Every time he bothered anyone his Daddy got angry at him and punished him. Mikey shivered at the thought. He knew he would only be a minute so he opened the door to the room and stepped out. He made his way down the pretty hall of guitars and then up the stairs. He found the room and Bun Bun in the bed. He crawled into the bed to grab him and took a moment to sink down and rub his cheek on the soft blanket. He yawned and stretched. He knew he had to go back to the room, but his eyes felt heavy and they started to close. Maybe just a short nap and then he would go back to the playroom.

*

*

*

Mikey woke up and yawned, he hugged Bun Bun tightly to his body and rubbed his eyes. He fell asleep. He saw that the room was dark and there was a pretty princess night light that was making pictures of stars and crowns on the ceiling. He watched the lights change as he slowly sat up. He looked over and saw his alarm clock. He was back in his room…but he didn’t own a night light. Mikey reached over and turned on his lamp. When he did he saw that it was a pretty new lamp with a pink shade that had kittens on it. He looked down and saw that he had new blankets that were fuzzy and soft like the ones in Mr. Frank’s house. Wait…what happened to Mr. Frank’s house and Mr. Frank? Mikey was confused. 

He slowly got out of bed, holding Bun Bun tight. He looked around his dorm room and saw that everything was new. It had been repainted and he had new furniture. He also had a new tea set on his new little table. The best part though was that he had toys. The white shelf, that was not there before, was full of them. Mikey smiled and then started to cry. He didn’t understand. He didn’t have a Daddy to buy him pretty things so where did they come from? A knock on his door startled him. He went over and opened it, forgetting his fear of it being a prank. When he did he saw that his door was repainted too. Standing there was another strange man with a kind smile.

”Hi there.”

”Hello, sir.”

”I’m a friend of Frank. Can I come in?”

Mikey nodded and the man stepped in. Mikey closed the door and looked at the man. He was very handsome with pretty blonde hair and a nice smile. He was a little chubby, but Mikey was too skinny so he kind of liked that. The man turned to him and smiled again.

”You have a pretty room.”

”Thank you, sir. Would you like some tea?”

”That would be nice, thank you.”

Mikey brought the man over to his table and then went to get the tea. When he returned he saw that the man had a box.

”I was hoping to share these with someone special today. Would you like to be that someone special?”

Mikey looked at the white box. He recognized it from his favorite bakery. The one he used to go to on the rare occasions when his Daddy said he was being good.

”Yes, Sir, please.”

Mikey poured them tea and the man untied the box and Mikey squealed. There were little chocolate crisps in it. They were his favorite.

”Have one.”

Mikey reached in and took two. He sat down in his chair and settled Bun Bun in another. He was happy he had four chairs like the other princesses had now. He put the cookie on a plate for his stuffie and the he put one of a plate for the man. The man looked surprised.

”Don’t you want one too?”

”Everyone has to get one first. I get one last.”

”Who told you that?”

”My Daddy, but he doesn’t want me anymore cause I couldn’t listen good.”

”Tell me about him.”

And Mikey did. He told him about the punishments and how bad he always was and how he didn’t listen like a good kitten. He talked about the outfits that he didn’t like to wear and how he had to be nice to Daddy’s friends, who were mean to him. He watched the man frown when he said this.

”Don’t you know that you are supposed to be Daddy’s kitten only?”

”Daddy said that he could make me play with anyone he wanted to. But they were mean and hurt me and I didn’t like it.”

”Hurt you how?”

Mikey blushed and turned away.

”They hurt my princess parts.”

He barely whispered, embarrassed about the whole thing. He felt the tears falling and then a gentle touch as the man lifted his face.

”Daddies are supposed to protect their Princesses from getting hurt.”

”My Daddy didn’t.”

”Come here, Kitten.”

Mikey moved from the chair and crawled into the man’s lap. He didn’t know who he was, he just knew that he was nice and gentle like Mr. Frank was. He let Mikey cry about being hurt by his Daddy. He hushed him and played with his hair and said that he was a good Kitten and that he had a bad Daddy. The more he said it the more Mikey believed him. Maybe he was a good Kitten after all.

”Do you like your room, Kitten?”

”Huh?”

”I said do you like your room?”

”Oh yes, very much so.”

”Good. Frank said that you needed some new stuff so I decided to buy it for you.”

”You bought me all this stuff?”

”Sure. A Princess needs to have pretty things and toys to play with and blankets to snuggle into.”

Mikey looked at the man in awe.

”Does that mean you are my Daddy now?”

”If you want me to be.”

”Would you please?”

”Nothing would make me happier.”

Mikey hugged the man tightly. He leaned up and pecked the man on the lips lightly.

”Thank you, Daddy.”

”Anytime, Princess.”

_***Time Stamp: One Year Later***_

”Thank you all for coming. It has been an amazing four years, but now we are ready to say goodbye and good luck to the graduating class of 20…”

The applause was loud and Mikey could hardly hear the professor’s speech. It was kind of boring anyway but Mikey paid attention. He didn’t want to disappoint his Daddy.

”And now, may I present the valedictorian of our class. Princess Michael Rush.”

Mikey stood up and walked over to the podium.

”Thank you, everyone.”

* * *

Gerard stood in the wings waiting for his turn. He had tears in his eyes. He was so proud of Mikey and how far he had come in the last year and a half. Once he had a daddy again, he had a reason to be proud and do well. He stood up to his bullies and excelled in everything. Gerard sighed and felt an arm slip around his waist.

”You did good, Kitten.”

”I didn’t do anything, it was all Mikey…and you, Daddy.”

”That’s not true. If you didn’t tell me about him I could have never helped him.”

Gerard nodded and nuzzled into Frank’s chest as he listened to the close of Mikey’s speech.

* * *

”And last I want to thank Mr. Frank. I don’t know who he is, but he helped me find a Daddy that loves and cares for me and I am forever grateful. So thank you Mr. Frank wherever you are.”

”That was a wonderful speech, Michael. Now, to close the ceremony, may I introduce the princess and founder of our school, Princess Gerard Way.”

Mikey watched Gerard glide across the floor like a true Princess. His mannerisms and voice were perfect as he talked about the school and everything that it tries to achieve. It was a little like the speech in the beginning of the year, but a better one cause it was the last time he would hear it.

”Congratulations to the graduating class. I am very proud of you all.”

The class got up and threw their hats in the air. They all hugged and ran to their Daddys. Mikey never really made any friends the rest of his time there, but it didn’t matter because he had the only one he needed.

* * *

”I’m so proud of you, Kitten.”

”Thank you, Daddy. Oh look there’s Princess Gerard. Can I go say hello?”

Mikey’s Daddy nodded and they walked over.

”Princess Gerard?”

”Hello, Princess Mikey. Congratulations.”

”Thank you. Um, I’m sorry about the tea party that we were never able to finish.”

”Well that is a problem isn’t it. I think you need to come to my house so we can finish it.”

”Really? Oh that would be fun. Can my Daddy come too?”

”Of course he can.”

Mikey looked at his Daddy.

”Is it okay?”

”Sure, Kitten.”

Gerard told Mikey he would see him tomorrow afternoon and then he was off.

”Oh, but wait. We don’t know where he lives.”

”I think I can find it, Kitten. You just leave it to me.”

”Okay, Daddy.”

”Now how about some ice cream?”

Mikey bounced excitedly on his toes and his Daddy laughed. He took his hand and they headed for the car.

*

*

*

When they pulled up to the big house Mikey was wide eyed. It was bigger than Daddy’s house.

”Wow.”

”Gerard must have an amazing Daddy huh, Kitten?”

”Yeah, but not as amazing as you.”

Mikey blushed when he was kissed for his kind words. His Daddy made him blush all the time. They got out of the car and headed to the front door. When the door opened Mikey was surprised to see Frank.

”Mr. Frank, what are you doing here?”

”I heard there was going to be a tea party so I decided to come over.”

He smiled at Mikey and Mikey smiled back. He led them into the house and Mikey realized it was the same house he was in last time. They went into the big dining room and there was Gerard sitting where Mikey had before. Mr. Frank went over to Gerard and kissed him and Mikey gasped.

”You’re Princess Gerard’s Daddy!”

Frank chucked and Gerard blushed.

”Yes he is.”

”Cool!”

”And your Daddy is a good friend of mine.”

Mikey looked up at his Daddy and everything started to make sense. He ran over to Gerard and hugged him tightly.

”Thank you. Thank you for saving me.”

Gerard held the boy tightly. They were both crying and Gerard looked up at Frank.

”You did good, Kitten, you did really good.”

”Thanks, Daddy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> Hope you liked this one shot that I was inspired to write and believe it or not, I was inspired by Tumblr. 
> 
> I know right?
> 
> AnyWay, if you want to talk about this fic or any other ones, plus for updates of chapters, teasers, and just fun conversation and random thoughts, please follow me @momijineyuki on twitter.
> 
> Look forward to talking to you all there! ^-^


End file.
